Sparks
by 1-10 were taken
Summary: She's just trying to live her below average life in Chicago. But when she's caught of guard can her life change for the better? Why was she chosen from all the pros? When Vikturi comes to America for the GPF and to find Viktor a new student they have slight trouble with this girl. Just what makes her so special?
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks**

Chapter one

An Asian, a Russian, and a thief

"Pardon me!" they yelled as they manoeuvred through the streets of people. Dodging passed and through shopping bags and stray children. The city blocks went by as they turned corners and moved like a snake through alleys. They came out between a pastry shop and Target, giving a quick glance behind them to make sure they were home free, they made a left like they were going back to where they came from but using the main streets. "They'll never learn! It's impossible to get me! HA!" they were quick on their feet but moved like a fierce wind, citizens could hardly tell you what they just say other than 'a black fog'. At one point they almost crashed into someone carrying boxes but duck and spun right under them yelling an apology as they did. For the dead of winter in Chicago there wasn't a lot of ice to slip by and help with the get away, but they made the best of it.

Who they are turned a sharp right and let out an 'oof!' as they fell to the hard cement. Looking up they saw an Asian man and a Russian man bundled from the cold but jackets still welcoming a breeze. The Asian man let out a hand to help them up and they took it.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you!"

"Oh no, it's fine miss. You seemed to be in a hurry."

"That doesn't excuse why I was so oblivious to my surroundings! I could've hurt you and that's inexcusable." she bowed

"Miss please! No one got hurt, it was an accident. That's all there is to it." he said trying to get her to straight up.

"If I may ask why were in such a rush?" the other man said

"Oh, uh...I'm late for a club meeting. You see, I'm in my school's ballet club and our school has fallen on hard times so they're starting to get rid of clubs unless the clubs get donations to survive. So I was out here in the dead of winter and someone mugged me and took my coat and all of my collections. That's why I don't have a coat and only a shabby hoodie. But I don't care about that, if I don't bring in any money our club will close and if I can't dance then I'll lose my scholarship and be kicked out and since it's a boarding school I'll have to go back home but my parents can't support me and my five brothers and sisters so I'd be forced to drop out of school and work to help them and probably end up on the streets again." she almost began to cry, _almost._ The Russian man couldn't help but pull her into a hug while the other man stared.

"What is your name miss?" he said pulling away from the hug

"Jesse Eisenberg sir." she said smiling the slightest smile

"Well Jesse Eisenberg, I know what it's like to have a passion for something that can not be replaced by anything else, and if you lose that passion, you lose yourself." he looked at the other man with soft eyes. "I will help you, how much did you lose in donations?"

"About $260."

"That much really? Ah well no matter I will give your donations back and then a little extra."

"You don't have to sir, that's a lot of money. I should just accept the outcome and start packing."

"But I want to." he pulled out his wallet and started counting "So here is your stolen money back." he gave it to her and slipped his wallet back into his jacket.

"Thank you sir!" she hugged him, he was a little surprised but then he hugged her back and then she pulled away.

"There she is! That bitch took my engagement ring!" this person was pointing at 'Jesse Eisenberg'

"Shit! Gotta run fellas! See ya around!" and she dashed off while they stood there flabbergasted.

"What was that all about?" the Russian asked.

"Viktor, I think that was a scam artist."

"So there is no ballet club, Yuri?"

"No I don't think so... Let's just continue walking." Yuri started to pull his hand but Viktor didn't move, he just thought. _There's something about her, something I don't know._ Once Yuri pulled a little harder he moved he moved and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

"Yuri,"

"Yeah Viktor?"

"She took my wallet."

"Of course she was a pickpocketer." and they continued walking.

They finished their walk at a place with a sign reading about the men's Grand Prix Finals. They enter the arena and looked at it with normality. For being Chicago is wasn't as flashy as other places. They decided they were hungry so they went to the joint restaurant. The hostess led them to a table and said the waitress would be by shortly. She was by rather quickly and had her pen and pad ready in hand.

"Hello, I'm Maybell and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like anything to drink?" they just sat there stunned. _This is the same girl! Her hair is up but her clothes are the same besides her hoodie is gone. But I know those lying green eyes! This is Jesse Eisenberg!_ "Excuse me are you okay? You're both staring at me and it's unsettling."

"You're Jesse Eisenberg!" Yuri yelled and everyone turned to see if it was true.

"Sir, Jesse Eisenberg is a man and an actor. I'm thankfully not Jesse Eisenberg. Would you like to order now?" her voice was the same and everything was the same in her look, _damn she's a good actress!_ "Why don't I come back when you're ready to order." she began to leave.

"No wait, we're ready!" she had her pen ready "I think I'll have a hot tea with lemon."

"And I'll have a coffee!"

"Great, I'll go put that in now before you think I'm Zach Galifianakis." she stalked away.

"That was for sure Jesse Eisenberg, wasn't it Viktor?"

"What?" he was lost in concentration for making a paper snake from a straw wrapper "Sorry Yuri, I didn't hear you."

"Nevermind." their drinks came soon enough and then they order which was out not soon after. They ate and Yuri paid since Viktor's wallet was stolen, he couldn't care less about the money he lost, he cared about the pictures of Yuri in there, and if that isn't the sweetest thing I don't know what is.

There was an announcement that that the warmup was starting and the two made their way to the stands, still perplexed about the waitress. They found seats close to the front of the rink and watched them all skate.

"I just don't know why she would lie to us like that. First she steals from you and then she acts like it never happened and embarasses me in front of the restaurant, that was uncalled for. No what was uncalled for was when she kept saying the names like I was supposed to know who they are. How would I know who Zac Efron is? Or Channing Tatum? Or Benadryl Cunningsnatch? Who even are they?"

"I thought his name was Blenderdick Spilshnsplash?"

"Either way it was wrong of her."

"She kinda reminded me of Yurio."

"How so? She's lying, rude, aggressive, loud-ish, short, the same hair before he grew it out, okay I'm getting it now. All she needs is some animal print and they're twins."

"I wonder how Yurio is? I haven't seen him in a while."

"We saw him just a few months ago."

"We saw him at the last Grand Prix Final."

"Yeah you tried to get me to dance again after I won."

"I like it when you dance. It gives me life and hope."

"Hope for what?... Oh. Okay."

"The warm up is over. Skaters please make your way off the ice." the announcer said

"Looks like it's starting. Can you tell me again why we had to come to America to watch when we could see it on T.V.? Like really, no one we know is competing here."

"I wanted to see it in person plus I've never been to Chicago before. It's a new adventure I get to go on with you, Yuri."

"Well when you put it like that..." he was blushing "Oh look it's starting."

"After all this time you still get embarrassed by me. How adorable!" They skaters started and finished, each performance something to be proud of but nothing to captivate Viktor. About halfway through the programs Yuri would ask "Well?" or "Anyone stand out?" and no one would. Sure they were good but they weren't what he saw in Yuri. He saw lightning in his heart, fire in his soul. He's never seen it in anyone since.

"You really didn't see anyone that stood out?" they event for the day was over and the were heading out of the rink for the night. The sky had turned navy and the white moon was reflecting itself in the snow.

"Sadly not Yuri. No one had anything compared to you."

"Not everyone is me Viktor, everyone has a different spark inside of them and some glow brighter than others. You'll most likely never find any spark exactly like mine again. You'll need to look for others."

"But I only want a spark like yours. Your's gave me something I never felt before."

"Damn it I left my bag inside. Stay here and I'll be right back." Yuri ran inside while Viktor watched.

"I hate it when you leave but I love watching you go." Viktor said

"What?"

"Nothing Yuri. Just hurry back." He began his tread inside once more. Making his way back to the rink. He was gone for a good five minutes before he came sprinting out and yelling for Viktor.

"VIKTOR YOU HAVE TO SEE SOMETHING!"

"What? Oh Yuri. Can we leave now? I'm hungry."

"Viktor you have to see this!"

"See what? The snow? Yes it reminds me of Russia."

"Just follow me! Come on!" he ran ahead and when he saw Viktor moving slower than he, he ran back and dragged him back through the doors. They were once again standing next to the rink.

"Yuri why are we back in here?"

"Be quiet and watch." Music was playing but it was a song neither have heard but it was If I die Young by The Band Perry. A morph of blonde hair flew by not giving heed to the two observers and they danced the ice with great speed and delicate touches. Who ever they were resembled a ballerina and a gymnist. They moved with such grace and with the words and the beat of the song almost like it was playing your for your heart. The step sequence was something for kings and jumps almost cleared the gates. _So that's what I saw._ She danced as if she was the singer and that if she died, this is what she'd want. She was born for the ice. As soon as she ended there was applause. Viktor Nikiforov was standing and clapping at the ballerina, and she looked confused, frightened, and proud. As if having someone to clap was the eighth wonder of the world. After their eyes met she immediately left the ice sprinting on her skates.

"Hey where are you going? Stop it come back!" Viktor started running after her "That was a beautiful program, did you choreograph it yourself? It was the best I've seen all day. Would you stop running please?"

"No one was supposed to see that. You shouldn't of been here, we closed for the night already."

"I left my bag so I came back for it."

"Well you got it so get the hell out." She said now attempting to take off her skates when Viktor grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that."

"Viktor stop it. She's upset, it's fine."

"It's not okay Yuri, no one should ever talk to you like that. Especially when I'm right there with you."

"Viktor let her go."

"Listen to your boy toy, you loved him enough to quite. Don't you love him enough to listen?"

"Excuse me?" Yuri said "What gives you the audacity to talk to my husband that way? You obviously know who we are. But what makes you think that you can treat him like that? You can call me his 'boy toy' you can call me whatever but the moment you treat him less than you treat me is the moment you'll regret it, theif." Viktor let go and stood back, he'd never seen Yuri this pissed before. She didn't even move. "What we did was harmless, we watched you skate is all. I would say it's your fault for not locking the doors. So you know what? You can shove it."

"Sorry, I'm not a bottom." Maybell said

"Neither am I." Yuri said with confidence and pride.

"Wow you guys really are gay."

"Did you not see the rings?" Yuri said like she was stating the obvious.

"Yuri calm down. You're getting more heated than I was."

"Sorry Viktor but she crossed the line. You know what? I change my mind, she's not fit to be your student. Come on let's go."

"What? Student? Who Student? What? When? Student?" Maybell spilled out

"Viktor is looking for a new student, but I don't think you're the one." Yuri said

"If you're sure Yuri. Sorry but Yuri's opinion matters."

"What? No! I'm sorry for being rude! You just caught me off guard! I shouldn't have called you a 'boy toy' and please give me a second thought. I'll give the money back!"

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Yuri screamed "Give it back now and I'll consider it." she ran to get the wallet and gave it back. "I'm sorry for tricking you."

"You should be."

"Hurray! My pictures!"

"What?"

"He has too many pictures of me and our dog in there. That's all he cared about."

"That's kinda cute."

"You think? It's more like he's trying to solve a crime on one of those cop shows."

"So about the whole 'Viktor's student' thing...?"

"We'll have to think on that. Viktor are you still hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Then how about you and I go to dinner and think it over?"

"Yes of course, but first" he turned to Maybell "Why did you lie and steal from us?"

"Well that sob story I told wasn't total lie. I was at school on a ballet scholarship and my parents couldn't for me to live at home and the club was shut down from low funding. I technically dropped out of school, going every few days after I got my job. I sent most of the money home but couldn't really afford to live for me. I wish I never sent the money home because my parents don't deserve it. They fight a lot so I'm out of the house most of the time so I am by choice homeless. I've gotten good on my feet and at pickpocketing so it's not hard to live out here on my own. I still practice ballet on my own and since I started here I got into ice skating. I'm seventeen now and this all happened when I was thirteen going on fourteen. But the part about the siblings was total bullshit."

"How do you live like this?" Yuri asked

"Well I've been in the system for a while. I've been passed around foster families and I have one now because they consider my real parents unstable and unfit for a kid so yeah. But my foster families will rarely see me and the state has grown accustomed to my high jinks and tomfoolery so they just let me do me now. Once one family says they don't want me anymore I move on to the next. I've turned it into a game to see how long one family will keep a delinquent like me around. The new record is three months."

"That's awful." Viktor said

"Not really, considering I've been stuck with people who reject me in the same week."

"Viktor are you ready for dinner?"

"Of course Yuri."

"Well come on you two. I'm getting hungry too."

"'You two...'" the words rang in her ears "You're taking me too?"

"Yeah, so hurry up."

"Aye sir!" she said standing in her unlaced skates and nearly falling

"You'll need some work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparks**

Chapter two

Being Different

"Where are we going?" Maybell said trying to keep up with an almost sprinting Yuri and Viktor.

"We heard about a place called 'Margaritaville' so I thought why not?" Yuri answered

"That's bound to be closed by the time we get there considering the closest is in Navy Pier and we're walking."

"Then where should we go? You seem to know the city well enough."

"Dick's last resort."

"Pardon?"

"Dick's last resort. It's this place were the staff are supposed to be mean to you, it's really funny and it has great food."

"Next."

"Yuri, what about this little Italian place?" the sign read 'Little Italy'

"Sure Viktor, if that's what you want." Viktor lit up like a little kid and sprinted up a flight of stairs and waited at the top for the others. "Table for three please." the hostess took them to a table in the middle of the dimly lit blue restaurant. It was a cute little place with white christmas lights strung up year round, always with a bustling crowd, and the heat was on so you never needed a coat inside. You could very distinctly smell everything from the kitchen and it all smelled wonderful. The whole place gave you a home-for-the-holidays feel and brought smiles to rosy cheeks.

"Hello and welcome to Little Italy. I'm Megan and I'll be your waitress this evening. May I start you off with some drinks?"

"I think we should get a white rose chardonnay and maybe a red riesling to taste?" Maybell told the waitress.

"May I see your I.D. miss?" she pulled out an I.D. from her pocket and flashed it saying she was twenty-two. "Alright I'll be right back with those."

"Are you old enough to drink here?"

"Yes." she said thinking about how they don't know American laws and that she could now get away with more around them. _What they don't know won't kill them_. Megan was back in a few minutes showing off the wine like it was a prize to behold and delicately poured it into three glasses.

"Are we ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready, what about you two gentlemen?" Maybell said too sweetly.

"Viktor?" he gave a nod "Um, I think I'll have the calamari with the lemon basil sauce."

"I'll have the osso buco milanese."

"And then I'll do the lasagna."

"Alright I'll go put your orders in." Megan walked away.

"Oakie Doakie so about this whole student thing…"

"Right, I'm wanting to take on a new apprentice."

"Okay I get that part but why even consider a novice like me when there were so many professionals performing today? That's what I really don't get."

"Viktor has this idealism when it comes to coaching. When he took me on by what I thought was surprise I didn't know what he saw in me or why he chose me. But I later found out that it was because I made him genuinely happy and he could be himself and live his life and not the life people wanted him to live. The way he always puts it is I have a fire in my heart and lightning in my soul. Apparently I- I conveyed myself to him that he felt like a normal guy that could live life. I don't know he does better at explaining it." Yuri struggled and blushed

"He has a spark in him that I've never seen in anyone else, it was a big enough spark that it gave life to my dying spark. It really is hard to explain but I see something similar in you." Viktor added

"I only started skating a few years ago. Those people today have spent their entire lives to get a chance at the GPF and you say that I have something they don't that can turn me into a gold medalist like your boyfriend? Where the hell do you see that in me?"

"You've struggled with a lot, mostly with family. Yuri struggles with anxiety and no self confidence and felt alone in the world. What I see shine brightly in him I see dimly in you. I want to harness that to bring about a prima donna who controls people while dancing on ice."

"Alright and here's the calamari, osso buco, and lasagna. Is there anything else I can get you right now?"

"Ah, no thank you." Yuri said

"Did you say you want to make me a prima dona? I'm never gonna be a prima dona."

"What you do on the ice is different than what you do on the dirt. A pair of skates can change everything." Yuri quietly said

"She reminds me even more of Yurio now."

"I can see that."

"Whats a Yurio?"

"Right people don't call him that, only we do. Yuri Plisetsky is who you remind us of."

"Really? Like really? I never thought of myself on such high ground but like- really?"

"Are you a fan?"

"'Am I a fan?' what kind of question is that? Do you think I'm naturally blonde? Hell yeah I'm a fan!"  
"Well maybe you'll get to meet him." Viktor commented as he took a bite of food.

"How would that be possible?" Maybell sneered

"Well as my student you'll have to travel with us and train and enter competitions and win. You'll also get to meet skaters from all over, and we end up seeing a lot of Yurio so you will too." Viktor spoke as if stating the obvious. He took another bite and peeked up at her. She was frozen. She thought about everything that he just said using 'will' instead of 'would'. He knew exactly what he just said and she had caught on and now she was sitting there with a look of 'did-he-just?-I-can't-believe-it-oh-my-god-is-this-really-happening?' And honor. Like she was just randomly crowned queen and everyone went with it.

"Did- did you just say what I think you said?"she asked knowing the answer

"Well what do you think I said?"

"I think you said that you're taking me on as an student and that I'll meet Yuri Plisetsky."

"That is correct. But now we'll need to get through getting you to travel with us. I doubt the country will let a girl in foster care leave the country with two random men."

"Easy, I turn eighteen next week so I won't have to deal with them anymore. I'll be a legal adult and can do what I want, I mean I already do but some of it won't be illegal."

"Umm, okay. Looks like we'll stay in town until next week." Yuri said after a while of not talking at all.

"I still don't really know why you chose me."

"Because you're different."  
"I don't know what you mean by that."

"Neither do I really."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparks**

Chapter three

Feeling Right

They sat in an airport terminal, just her and him. Her eyes flickered from all the flashing signs and people rushing to the right flights. It made her tense. She didn't know why she was tense, it was the next half of her life away from this city where she spent wretched years. She was going to travel the world as a figure skater and create a new life with no struggles. She should be excited and happy. Right? Or should she be scared? Should she turn back and stay to what she knows? What if she fails horribly and causes slander to Viktor's name?

"Hey are you okay, Maybell?" A russian said silver hair asked "You seem a little tense, why?"

"What? Am I? Huh, just a little tired." she covered

"Don't lie to me Maybell. I know you're scared. You're about to leave everything you've known and venture across oceans. It's normal to be a little frightened."

"I'm not scared. Of anything. So why would this freak me out?"

"Because it's something you've never truly considered happening." Viktor said placing a hand on her back to reassure her. She just felt a bit worse after that.

"Stop trying to figure out my brain and don't go all philosophical on me, it's weird." she said brushing off his hand

"What's weird?" Yuri walked up carrying a tray of coffee and tea.

"Maybell won't admit she's scared." Viktor said taking his coffee with two hands and a beaming smile.

"It seems only natural to be scared or nervous Maybell, you're changing your whole life! Just think about what it'll be like. All the people, the lights, the costumes, the music, the publicity. Nothing will ever be the same! And sure, you're leaving the only place you've known as 'home' but think of all the abnormalities yet to become normalities!"

"Not entirely help Yuri." he was surprised that she shut him down like that "Just give me my coffee."

"No cream, five sugar. Just the way you asked. I don't get how someone could drink that, it's hot bean water with sugar cane. What good could come of it?" Yuri said and sat down next to her.

"And Tea is hot leaf water and you take your's with sugar."

"I take one sugar every now and then. Not five."

"What can I say? I like things to be a sweet as I am."

"Then why the five?" she shot Yuri a look and they both laughed, surprisingly.

"You seem to be feeling better now." Viktor giving her shoulder a nudge.

"Well I have a taste of home in my hands and I stopped thinking about moving to a different country on a whim of becoming a world class figure skater, that I've never had a dream for."

"Did you start thinking about it again?" Viktor asked

"Yeah," and Yuri sighed.

" _Flight 692 to Japan will begin boarding gold members and priority access."_

"Well that's us. Come on kid we don't want to wait forever." Viktor and Yuri stood up grabbing their carry on and Maybell reluctantly followed. You could see she was still nervous but that she wanted to go no matter the outcome. She was changing her life to make it better. And she wasn't looking back. She took a deep breath before she got on the plane and sent shivers through herself. She was going to miss this place, after all her first and only love was this city. The city of Chicago kept her safe and gave her what she thought she wanted, she'll miss the skyline and Navy Pier at night, the way it all lit up gave her a feeling like none other, almost like it was a present just for her. She'll miss the bean, even though it's over rated and the Chicago Theater, even though she's only been once. She'll miss the only place she had ever called home. But she'll miss Shake Shack just a little bit more.

She took her window seat with Yuri to her right and Viktor to his and lining the aisle. She's never been on a plane before so it was a little freaky to trust her life to a metal bird soaring thousands of feet above the ground. Viktor and Yuri were talking about something but she didn't really care,she just wanted to land safely in another country without having a panic attack. So she did what any teenager would do and pulled out her headphones with her prehistoric music player. Playing whatever loud sound came on through her brain and changing her heart beat. The plane took off soon enough and she almost lost it at first, she didn't realize what was happening. But she was given a pillow and blanket and told to sleep. She left her music raging on and drifted from the plane to dreams.

"Viktor?"

"Yuri?"

"Are we making the right choice?"

"How would I know that?"

"You knew it was right to come and find me two years ago."

"No, I had a feeling. I knew nothing."

"Alright, do you feel like this is the right choice to be making?"

"It's about eighty-twenty I guess."

"Are you sure it's really her you saw something in?"

"You saw it first Yuri, you came running back to me that night. You dragged me to watch her, and you're even the one who suggested it. So you tell me if you feel this right." Yuri let out a sigh and looked at the sleeping girl while taking hold of Viktor's hand.

"It's about eighty-twenty I guess."

"And that's good enough." Viktor kissed his hand as their altitude grew.

Viktor fell asleep sometime over California with his head leaning towards Yuri and their hands still entwined. Maybell shifted so much she ended up waking herself up with a jump and drifted back, this happened several times. Yuri stayed awake most of the flight and was the only one in his party who had to eat a meal or two, the others snacked mostly. At some point he pulled out a book when the rest of the flight was asleep. He flicked on his seat light and sat there reading something he picked up that he thought Yuratchka would like. The book was called _Ass-holes* *A Theory_. He would give it to him in person, Yuri thought. He had to see his reaction in person if he sould even read English. But if he couldn't, Yuri would still think it was a book designed for him. He got up several times to use the bathroom and stretch a bit and then moved right back to his middle seat. They landed in Hasetsu twenty three and a half hours later, two-thirds well rested and all were ready to see their family or begin a new chapter in life. Baggage claim took shorter than most people were used to because it was such a small town and no traffic really came much beside the occasional tourists.

"Well let's this over with." Yuri said heaving his bag over his shoulder.

"You don't want to see your family?" Maybell questioned him

"I love them and miss them but they can be a bit much. The last time I came home my dad said I looked like my mom and found a naked Russian man in our hot springs. Can you really blame me?"

"Oh you know you were happy to see me." Viktor said moving to his side.

"At least you actually have a family. I'm considered orphaned… Wait you met naked in a hot spring?!"

"Umm… No." Yuri said

"Then how _did_ you meet?"

"That's really none of your concern Maybell. But if you must know we met at a banquet, let's just leave it at that."

"That's fucking shady dude."

"Details aren't important." They walked in silence for a while after that with a blushing Yuri, satisfied looking Viktor, and a curious Maybell. The silence dragged on for minutes more before someone even thought to speak up.

"Yuri, how much longer? My feet hurt!"

"Viktor you lived here for how long? You know how much farther we have."

"Yeah okay, but how much longer? My feet hurt too."

"I guess about five or ten minutes?" she groaned "Oh you can deal with it. Oh real mature Maybell." she flipped him her favorite finger and they kept walking. Time passed rather quickly as the marched up the drive of the hot springs. Yuri slid open the door and announced himself and Viktor did the same.  
"Yuri! Why are you here?"

"Good to see you too Mom."

"You know what I meant. We weren't expecting you home."

"Just thought we'd stay here for a few days before heading back to Russia."

"Viktor, it's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"Oh, Yuri's mom! It's always a pleasure."

"Viktor you can call me Hiroko for the last time."

"Okay Yuri's mom."

"Did I hear Yuri?"

"Minako-sensei! Yeah Yuri just showed up with Viktor and some girl who has yet to do anything!"

"Huh?" Minako turned to said girl and just looked at her.

"Yurio you ure have changed."

"I'm not Yurio, I'm Maybell."

"Maybe I had too much sake? Who are you?"

"I'm Maybell Jenson. Viktor took me on as a student."

"You only speak English?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Maybell welcome to Hasetsu I guess?"

"Thanks… Do you know where I should put this?" she meant the bags

"Yuri! Your girl needs help!" Yuri came running around the corner in a matter of seconds.

"What Minako-sensei?"

"Take the bags wherever, they're cluttering the lobby."

"Right. I'll just take mine to my room with Viktor's and I guess Maybell will need a room."

"So that really isn't Yurio?"

"What? No."

"I might cut back on sake." Minako went back to her small table and T.V. while still drinking the same amount of sake. Yuri dragged the stuff to his room and Maybell decided to follow to avoid being awkward but it may've only made it worse.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Where should I put my things?"

"Uhhh… Follow me."

"Okay?" he left his room and she was quick in pursuit. She followed him through the halls and passed every turn, even passing a few people in robes before landing in front of an old banquet room.

"You can stay in here. It's really the only place I can think of that won't interfere with other quests. Viktor actually stayed in here when he moved to Hastesu."

"Cool? Can I take a nap?"

"If you really want to," Yuri said leaving the room "I'll just get you up for dinner." Maybell sat down on her futon while rubbing her face in her hands _Nope, actually being here did not make my anxiety go away. It may have made it worse though._ She laid back still unpacked and started at the ceiling _Was this really the right thing to do? To change my life on a whim? On kids dream? I don't even know if it feels right!_ She let out groan and flipped to her side, maybe sleep would help?

"Sleep, sleep, sleep." she chanted to herself as she finally left that reality.

Viktor had gone to the hot spring itself while Yuri took care of their stuff. By the time Yuri was done settling home Viktor was lounging in a robe with a wet towel draped over his shoulders.

"Viktor, shouldn't you get dressed?" Yuri sat down next to him, only teasing.

"Nonsense Yuri, I just got out, even my hair is still dripping. See?" Viktor took this opportunity to rub his wet locks against his love with a bright smile.

"Ahg now my shirt's all wet! I'll be right back." he went to get up but what pulled back down by Viktor with an all too knowing smile.

"No Yuri, you don't have to change, just take it off!" Viktor said pulling it off over his head and Yuri began to struggle.

"Viktor! No! Stop that!" he let out a huff once he was shirtless "Who let Viktor get drunk? Minako-senei?"

"Yeah, wasn't me Yuri!" she said without turning away from the T.V.

"Yuri, you seem to be a little cold. Why don't we go warm you up? Hmmm?" before he knew what was happening Yuri was being dragged away to wherever Viktor thought of. Not too long later Viktor spun Yuri around, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him too many times to count wherever he was exposed. Yuri let out small laughs and giggles from the touches on his sensitive skin. Yuri laced his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed him back. Viktor pushed open a door to the left fully aware that no one would be in there. He took Yuri and moved him in.

"Wait Viktor-"

"Remember this room Yuri? After all those long training sessions I stayed here. And you kept me company sometimes."

"Viktor not here-"

"Why Yuri? You want an ever more secluded room? But I can't wait too much longer, Yuri. Don't make me wait Yuri, who knows what I'll do then." Viktor had Yuri's chin in hand and lifted it up, and had a look like an animal who was about to take down his prey, and Yuri being the little piglet he is gave in to his demands.

"Ah, fuck me." he whispered to himself and left Viktor take him, and then a light came on.

"Is it dinner already, Yur-" Maybell rubbed her eyes and finally noticed the sight in front of her: Viktor and Yuri, both half naked and making out in her room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Yuri you should have told me someone was in here!"

"I tried but you wouldn't listen!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX WHILE I WAS SLEEPING A FEW FEET AWAY? HOW COUL- Is he drunk?"

"Yeah, and he had a slight outburst."

"Get the fuck out before I bleach my eyes."

"Are you still up for dinner?"

"GET OUT!" she slammed the door on them and went back to the futon. Viktor went back to -almost- normal and put some clothes on, not just a robe. While Yuri, well Yuri just kind of contemplated how that actually would have went while Viktor dressed him in a new shirt.

"Viktor this is your shirt."

"I know."

"Then why'd you put it on me?"

"It felt right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparks**

Chapter Four

Life Is Life

They only stayed in Hasetsu for the night. As soon as the sun was up so were the three travelers. They woke and prepared for breakfast and ate. But as soon as anything good happened it all seemed to vanish, Yuri was the one who said that they were leaving for a plane at ten and Maybell was the one who drooped. She had been in Japan for less than twenty-four hours and she felt close to it, like she had a real life or that Chicago was just a dream and she didn't want to leave. She pleaded and stalled for as much time as possible to enjoy the brisk Japanese air. It may have been winter in both cities and towns but something felt different about it here. If she had only been there for a few hours and most of the time she was asleep then why was she so attached to this small town? While she belonged to crowded cities?

They left the hot springs at ten just as Yuri intended. This time they took a cab to the small airport, they all packed in the back seat with Yuri on the middle. Viktor gazed out the window with a bitter-sweet expression, missing the days when it was just him and Yuri running to the rink and saying good morning to everyone they passed, he thought of the times when he would surge with pride because Yuri landed a jump and just could do nothing else but hold him tight and let him know without any words. Maybell looked at the bare trees as they drove away, she wanted to see them when they were lively and brought color to an otherwise kinda sad looking ocean side town. The ocean teased her as the went by, asking her to join the waves and to stay in the town. The town did look quite dead but everything she saw had a bit of life even if it was just a single speck she still wanted to stay here and watch it all bloom and live. Too bad she had to go. Yuri sat between the two daydreamers still debating whether or not this was the right choice.

The airport was as empty as always, it had it's usual lingerers here and there and these three. It didn't take long to board the plane considering it was such a small town. They took their seats in the same order as before and did the same dance as before. They flew for about the same time with two layovers, in the end they still landed in St. Petersburg in about two days worth of flying.

Russia was to say the least, "COLD AS BALLS!" at least that's how Maybell put it when they left the airport. She could withstand Chicago in the middle of winter and even in second winter but once she set foot in Russia, she almost went to book a flight home. The walk wouldn't've been too far but she refused to walk, or run, or any traveling by foot. So they all once again piled into a taxi, with all their luggage and carryons. The drive was faster than a walk but being cramped like sardines didn't really make up for it. They stopped outside of an apartment complex, a very modern looking apartment complex. The doorman greeted Viktor and Yuri with a bright smile, looking for a tip. When he noticed Maybell his face dropped to his presumably normal look, thinking he'd get nothing from her because she could tell his game. She stalked behind them and followed them into the elevator, she didn't know what to actually think of this. She still felt like this was a dream and kept letting out deep breaths without being to boisterous about it. They rose in the lift they kept climbing the floors until they stopped on 11. With a ding the three walked out and down a long hall to a door marked 16. Viktor pulled out his key and twisted the knob, immediately they were great by a brown and fluffy poodle, and a rather grouchy looking teenager wearing a boot.

"Great, I don't have to take care of the dog now. I can go back to my cat." the teenager said.

"Good to see you too Yurio! Has Makka been good?" Viktor said from the floor.

"As good as a dog can be." Maybell couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm "Who is this girl? Why is she laughing at me?"

"I'm laughing because one) your accent it awesome! two) 'as good as a dog can be'" she mocked him.

"Katsudon who is this girl?"

"She's Viktor's new student. Maybell Jenson from America." she waved

"You're Yuratchka Plisetsky right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're not a crazy one are you?"

"I'm not crazy if that's what you mean. I am a fan though, I was really torn when you broke your ankle and couldn't continue for the Grand Prix Final."

"You aren't acting like the others. You're not trying to smell me or get my hair for cloning or whatever they do."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why don't we all move inside?" Yuri ushered them all through the door and shut it behind him. The walls were slashed with icy colors, shades of grays, tints of blues, and the ever so slight dash of purple to make it appear warmer. If Viktor was a room, he would be this room. Finally Yuri could take off his coat and relax at home. He went to make a cup of tea and when he came all of the seats were taken.

"-Don't call me 'Yuratchka' only my grandfather does. You can call me Yura. Everyone but these two does."

"Thanks for taking care of Makkachin Yurio. I know how you don't have a liking for dogs." Viktor squished the dogs face.

"I don't like dogs at all. I only fed him so you would be able to leave. Without you here I could practice in peace."

"And how is that going?"

"Yakov is still asking for more but he's not as annoying because of you."

"What do you mean 'because of him'?" Maybell asked

"I choreographed his program so his main coach relaxes because it was me."

"Main coach?"

"I act like a coach to him. Like I will do for you."

"I don't get why you would choose Viktor as a coach." Yura said

"He more or less chose me." Maybell said to herself.

"He chose you? What was your name again?" He seemed as if he had a hunch why he chose her. Maybe because of her name?

"Maybell Jenson."

"I've never heard of you."

"I'm not a professional ice skater. I can barely jump."

"Then why did he chose you? The Katsudon was at least kinda known."

"I was the best in Japan." Yuri added as a side note to no one in particular.

"They caught me skating and he said I had a spark."

"What is this spark bullshit?"

"How the hell would I know? I literally just got here!"

"What did you take on another student?" He said to the poodle covered man "You already have me."

"You're his student too?" Yura wanted to tell her to shut up but thought better of it because she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I work with you from time to time it's not like I'm your official coach, you don't even pay me." Viktor said with a laugh.

"Then I will."

"What? You will what?"

"I'll pay you to be my coach. You're better than Yakov. If you could get the Katsudon to win something then imagine what I'd be able to do." Yura spoke his native language and in a not so angry voice with no glare.

"What are they saying?"

"How would I know Yuri? I can speak English, that is it. Why would I know any Russian?" Maybell was confused to why Yuri thought she could understand.

"I was thinking out loud." he said equally confused as she. The two Russians continued to speak in their native but the more they did the more frantic it became. Yura looked like he was about to explode the more red his face got (it turned a delectable shade of crimson with ears sprinkled with cherry) while Viktor pranced around the high schooler as if teasing him for a crush. They blabbered on while two foreigners watch the entertainment as if it was a comedy special. Their- Yura's -voices kept getting louder and Yuri let him go and get louder to a certain extent, the extent that he didn't want neighbors calling the police for thinking someone was being killed or their was a domestic violence issue. Yuri called for them to stop, and they wouldn't and it made him do one of the most rationally-irrational(it was so irrational, that it was rational) things Maybell had ever seen him do. Yuri walked over to them and put a hand on either shoulder of theirs and clamped his hand down. He triggered a pressure point sending surges of shocking sensations through their beings and forced them to stop the bickering. Once he let go Viktor had nothing to say, like he was expecting that to happen. Yura wanted to curse out the Japanese man but he thought better of it knowing if he did anything against him, Viktor would drop his ass. But he did have a look of thought plastered against his young face _I wonder how something like that would affect J.J.? He'd probably cry like the bitch he is. Hehe 'Bitch Baby J.J.'_

"-Isn't that right Yurio?" Yuri beckoned for him to answer the unknown.

"What? Yeah whatever. I don't care." he said still nursing his shoulder.

"Wow, that's really nice of you!" Maybell cheered

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't think he actually would but there's a first time for everything." Yuri jested to Yura's dismay.

"No seriously, what is happening?"

"You just said you'd help Maybell out!"

"I what?"

"Yeah! With showing her the city and how to get around, places to eat and to buy clothes, help her with finding a place to live, helping her financially; of course we will too, even helping her with skating! You'll learn much from him, he might even teach you how to jump with your arms up!" Viktor gushed on.

"I did what?"

"Really?!" she turned to the stone faced boy "Awe Yura! I knew you would be a good person!" she tried to hug him.

"Don't touch me."

"As my students you will treat Yuri like a coach. You will also be spending significant amount of time together so you best get along. Yurio, as I am now your coach you don't have to live with Yakov anymore, I expect you to find your very own place that can support two people. Maybell will live with you. It will be easier to keep track of you that way." Yura had his mouth to floor and catching flies. Maybell was just getting giddier by the second. "Also, tell Yakov he's fired."

"That's awesome! I can show you Chicago life and you can show me St. Petersburg style! You probably won't need to pay for anything for me, I think I can get by." she said with a wink.

"You will _not_. We do not need another incident, Jesse Eisenberg." Sneered Yuri.

"You're no fun." she gave a little pout before Yura begged the question:

"What are you going on about?"

"How we met. Funny story, I'll tell you sometime." Yura was even more confused. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"HA! I'm eighteen!"

"Okay, okay. It has been a long day for all of us. We should unpack and settle home and tomorrow will be a day off so we can adjust back and relax a little more before diving into practicing. Yurio, tomorrow start looking for a place to stay and take Maybell with you. Yuri and I will get more rest because pretty sure we've almost gave him a heart attack several times. For now Yurio you can leave, go deal with Yakov. Us three will stay here and nap. Maybell you can have the couch and Yuri and I will go to our room. Makkachin, bed." the dog pranced out and Yura left through the modern door, the two adults made their way to sweet dreams while the girl laid on the couch thinking about how life is life. She drifted away from the couch and into black, and soon left reality all together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparks**

Chapter 5

Fired and Fine

 _She walked through the streets of her city, watching every person that walked by and glaring at those who dared to stare at her bruised face. A shabby black hoodie wrapped around her as her only source of warmth and covered a baby pink leotard and tutu while an old gym bag hung from her shoulder. She steadily marched through the roads and avenues while point shoes tapped along to her rhythm. At every corner she would hear them all whisper, questioning her appearance; the words of anorexia and abuse filled the air giving a burning feeling to her. It embedded in her heart and gave a harsh glow that you could almost see. She continued her way stalking past modern and historical buildings, each getting less significant the farther she went. The sidewalk got darker and gloomier the more she barged on, even the sky changed by the neighborhood. She eventually made her way up steps that belonged in a murder house and walked by neighbors who belonged with them. She knocked on a door that had a mis-hung '36' and opened without any answer from within. A man and women sat on the couch confused at why their daughter would be there. Looking around, the place looked worse than the outside of the building: there were cans everywhere and food containers left strewn. The floor boards looked like they had been ripped up and there were no more blinds to speak of. The 'adults' looked worst of all: did they know what hygiene was? Did they care? Probably not. They didn't have clean anything for display but there were a few choice tattoos. The entire place smelled of- well there was nothing to describe the stench of abuse, sex, and old cheap chinese takeout._

" _Why are you here?" the man asked. Maybell stayed silent, she hadn't seen them in how long and they hadn't changed? They might've even gotten worse. After not seeing their daughter, family, flesh and blood, for how long and all her damn father says in a despicable tone, one covered in regret and loathing seared through her chest. "Why the hell are you back here?! I thought we finally got rid of you?!" he almost yelled._

" _School doesn't last forever." was all Maybell said. "I've actually been trying to avoid here because I know how much I 'fucked up your lives'," she quoted them from their last encounter "but I have nowhere else to go."_

" _You can literally go anywhere but here. Isn't there like a women's shelter you can go to?" the women spoke._

" _I tried there. They needed the room for someone who has it worse than me so I gave it up."_

" _Well that was a dumb shit thing to do. But why are you back here?"_

" _I lost my scholarship. The club is gone from low funding, and I have nothing else."_

" _You fucked it up again? Why am I not surprised?" her mother said "Why do you look like an anorexic drug whore? Wait,... that was rhetorical."_

" _Thanks for the concern."_

" _So you expect us to let you live here?" the man asked as if it were a joke._

" _Considering I'm fourteen, out of school, and almost died living on the streets and alleys and being you are my parents, I would say yes."_

" _Fine." Maybell let out a breathe at her father's words "- but you have to pay rent. And for your own food. And for anything that we don't cause like: extra shower water, electricity, clothes."_

" _I don't have any money. How can I?"_

" _That's up to you to figure out not us. Until you can pay you're not staying here."_

" _That's not-"_

" _I don't care what you think about it. I make the rules and that's final." she gave a look of disbelief to them, what she could only call parents by birth right. "What? Are you gonna tell someone? Who'd listen to some bitch that walked out of an alley? No one." Maybell turned to walk away knowing if she went back outside, death was inevitable but would rather have that than them. It would cost her, and them, so much less if she was gone. She faced left and calmly walked back the way she came... or she tried. A tight grip leashed itself around her wrist and pulled her back to keep her from moving away. The figure in the doorway gave an insincere smile before uttering anything._

" _Maybell, are you really willing to try and live out there for another day? You would rather have that than your parents? I know we haven't been the greatest but please, don't be so rash. Your mother and I love you Maybell. If you go back out there you'll die. We've had hard times too, your mother and I are both out of work right now and no one will hire us. But they'd hire you, and I'm sure they'd pay you well. Would you mind helping mommy and daddy, Maybell? Princess?" her eyes looked like an overfilled glass but it wasn't at tipping point. "Please sweetheart? Will you do it for mommy and daddy? We'll live together like old times, before you went away on that scholarship... We could be happy again." With her father's final words she erupted with tears like hot magma, burning her cheeks. She turned back to the apartment and the door closed behind the man his face shining and dressed with a cynical grin._

Maybell jumped from her slumber and let out an ever so slight scream that could be described as a 'yip'. In the next moment she forgot everything from her nightmare and a worried Yuri came stumbling out of his room followed by Viktor who wielded a desk lamp.

"What happened?" Yuri asked still in a daze from the abrupt awakening.

"I had a bad dream," Maybell said gripping her head trying to remember what scared her so much.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't really talk about something I don't remember."

"Then how do you know it was a bad dream?" Viktor asked.

"I don't remember the last time I had a good dream." Viktor lowered his lamp and moved more towards the couch.

"Are you okay, Maybell?" Viktor pushed as he put a hand on her shoulder and concern masking his face.

"I'm fine,"she said mustering a fake smile, for someone who could act she really couldn't pretend to be happy. Must be type acting.

"Maybell." she looked at him "Don't lie to me." she sighed.

"I honestly can't remember it but it probably had my parents in it. I swear I'm fine, I have them all the time. It's either I don't dream at all or I wake up like this." Viktor just looked at her with anger and understanding, she wasn't ready to break down all of her walls. She didn't want to be rejected by him for problems that she didn't cause that she thinks she does. She doesn't want the burden of another failure. Viktor could understand that. But he wanted her to know that they would care- that they do- and that she can't trust fully trust them that what makes him mad, especially when it was caused by family.

Yuratchka left the apartment that afternoon to wander the cold and frigid streets of St. Petersburg, Russia. The sky was gray, as usual and the wind was blowing at him like he had offended it, he only had on his trademark hoodie to keep him from the elements but he didn't care. He was lost in thought about her. _Her._ His fan that didn't attack him for a lock of hair, a fan that didn't sniff him out, literally. A fan that in no was what so ever was obsessed with the blonde figure skater but only thought of him as great. He had never met anyone like that and he didn't know if she was the weird one for being normal or his other fans were the normal ones. He trudged deeper in the boulevards and drives all the while being awestruck with this one foreign girl. He eventually made way to his home rink and had to prepare to tell Yakov that he was sacked and replaced by a living legend. _Oh how well this will go._ He thought to himself and sighed, he didn't want to deal with this. He would rather deal with finding a new home for two people and his cat. He was only willing to do it, find an apartment I mean, so he didn't live with two divorced people and so his cat could have a better more care free home, but why was he being forced to live with a girl he's known for maybe an hour? While his thoughts rampaged in his skull he glided up the steps to the ice rink. The women at the desk asked if he was here for practice and noticed he didn't have skates with him so she offered him a pair and he just walked right by not giving any heed that she remotely existed. He pushed through doors and found a crowded ice rink, he could barely make way through the small children and almost decided to walk without of care of what happened to them, but he wasn't that rude. His old coach stood next to the rink wall and watched as Milia skated to nothing. He put on his normal face; you know, the one that always looks like he wants to kill you for dating his sister? Well he made his face look like it was when he yelled at Yuri in a bathroom a few years ago and went to Yakov, not making eye contact.

"Yura, where have you been?" the older- who am I kidding? The old man said almost viciously.

"Taking care of a mut."

"You were watching Makkachin again?"

"Sadly,"

"Then why are you here? That dog needs constant attention."

"Because they're back."

"Then go get your skates."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"My ankle still hasn't healed, also I'm dropping you."

"What?!" he almost screeched "Yura, why would you drop me? I've always been your coach."

"And now I have a new coach."

"The only person you'd leave me for to coach you is Viktor."

"Yeah, well I just came by to tell you that you're fired." Yura walked away like this whole ordeal was nothing, but truth be told, he'd miss Yakov scolding him, he'd miss Milia just because she acted like an older sister to him, he wouldn't miss Georgi. But he would miss almost everything else. When he finally got out of the building he jogged down the steps and let out another sigh. "That was harder than it seemed." He knew he would lose memories from not being there, he would miss a lot from the lives of people that he thought of like family, but he'd never admit that. "Now I have to find a place for two people and a cat." Yeah Yuratchka, it's not like the author had already explained that part almost word for word. "What was that? Was someone cursing me out again? Who is Arthur and what did they explain?" he said confusingly through the streets, he became more cautious after that. Whoops, let's not break the fourth wall. The fairy continued through the streets still unsure of what he had actually experience. "Maybe that girl would want to have a say in where we'll live. She doesn't seem like she'll care too much, as long as it's not awful. But it will have to meet my standards, mine are probably higher than hers. But maybe it would be considered nice if I did have her come with me? Viktor would either lighten up on me or think I'll be nice all the time. I want the latter of those, but I also want to know what she's doing. Like she's not creepy stalking me like every other one. I doubt she has a fan account somewhere, she acts like she doesn't know what the internet is. Maybe I should have her come, just to get to know her and figure her out." He pulled out his phone like he was going to call her or something but he didn't have her number or know if she even had a phone. So without thinking further he let out groan and marched on to the 'Nikiforov-Katsuki' household with an uneven gait due to his boot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sparks**

Chapter Six

Searching

Yuratchka stormed into the apartment (that wasn't his) to see one: Maybell with tear stains, two:Yuri and Viktor consoling her, three: a lamp that wasn't there before and four: Makkachin running to him.

"Don't you fucking dare dog!" was all needed to say to get the anxious poodle to halt.

The other three in the room looked at him as the world seemed to have paused.

"Uh…" Yuratchka stammared.

"Yurio, you should really knock first." Viktor said like that was the only problem at hand.

"What are you doing back here?" Yuri asked skeptically of the boy's intentions.

"Nothing anymore." he turned to leave.

"Wait," a soft feminine yet tough voice commanded, "Why did you come back? Should you be firing you coach or something?"

He turned back to look at her, she looked even worse than with the first glance. Her skin paled even more while her eyes seemed drained yet determined, her body looked far weaker than he noticed from earlier that day and sickeningly skinny even through her clothes. She looked more inhuman the more he studied her.

"I… I forgot something earlier, that's all." his eyes jumped around looking for something he could possibly take with him, "Or maybe I didn't I don't see it. Well I'm leaving now."

"Where are you going now?" the same voice asked.

He sighed, "I guess to search for apartments? But I don't know where to start."

"I could help, I got pretty good finding places to live at in America."

"I think that would be a great idea! Why don't you go wash up and then go with him?" Yuri brought up.

"O-okay. I'll be right back." Yuratchka nodded. Maybell came back in a matter of minutes and left the home with her head down and still feeling off. The Russian boy ended up going ahead of her to open and close doors or hold the elevator. Each time he got a whisper of a 'thank you'.

The streets were nearly deserted and the sky still dressed that gray that never left. Maybell kept her head low and silent causing her companion to glance at her every so often. He kept his head up and made some noise, his deep breathing and sighing filled the air as like it was a gift to the atmosphere.

"So what's wrong?" he asked and didn't get a response, "Hello, I'm trying to talk to you."

"I know,"

"Then why wouldn't you respond?"

"I didn't know what to say. I was thinking."

"Well did you have enough time?"

"Why are you asking?"

"What?"  
"Why are you trying to figure me out? You clearly came back to talk to me. But why me? Why pretend to care?" the last bit was more of mutter.

"You could tell I was curious about you?" he scoffed, "Well, I'm not an actor. It's not that I'm trying to figure you out, it's you say you're a fan but you don't act like the others. You don't sniff me out of try to clone me or whatever they do."

"So you're trying to figure me out?"

"Is there a better way to put it? As for the why you," he sighed, "Viktor sees something in you that I see too. That 'Spark', he always goes on about the Katsudon's, and then he finds you and you give him that same thought and feeling. I can feel it too."

"So what? You don't like it? You don't like that i'm similar?"

"It's a little bothersome, but I can feel it change too. I can't think of anyway to describe it."

"It changes?" disbelief laced her voice, "Let me get this straight: You can feel my Spark, and you can feel it changing. Changing how?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't of brought it up."

"You're right. You shouldn't've."

"I take it you're feeling better," she looked at him, "What? You're being snippy."

"So that tells you that I feel better?"

"I can't win can I?"

Silence engulfed them once more as they tread the streets, looking for any rent signs as street lamps came on, inviting the moon to relieve the sun. They walked farther into the night with Yuratchka becoming more conscious of their whereabouts and Maybell drifting out as if this was second nature.

"Maybe we should go back?" he asked with a slight quiver on his tongue.

"If you want to,"

"Then why aren't you following me?"

"I was gonna continue walking."

"Why? So you can get killed or mugged in some alley? Just come on."

"But I want to walk." her voice was tired.

"Nothing good will come of it if you don't come back with me. People shouldn't wander alone at night or at all."

"If you're worried then you can go back. I can figure my way, I'll be fine."

"If I leave you Viktor would kill me and Yuri would let it happen and hide my body!"

"Then I'll take the blame. I just want to keep walking."

"Fine! Continue and get killed! The next time I see you it'll be in Hell!" she continued making her own path in shallow snow. Yuri watched her treadaway and felt guilty about leaving her, but he didn't want her to know he stayed with her. He clung to brick walls and stone ledges as she moved farther, trying to keep a distance. It wasn't long until other figures appeared, all much larger than Maybell or Yuratchka. As they drew closer he noticed they were all holding bottles and wavering in steps. The three guests spotted her and stopped and grinned, with one look they all had a similar idea. They formed a circle around her where she finally ceased movement.

" _Hey girly, isn't late to be out all alone?"_

"I don't even speak Russian and I can tell you're slurring."

" _Why don't you come a little closer and repeat that, dollface."_

"Yeah, saying more words won't make me understand them."

"You only speak English?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me I am a bit busy. Maybe we could talk some other time?" She tried to walk away but one grabbed her arm.

"I think now would be the perfect time for more than talking," he brushed her face.

"Let go of me."

"Where do you think you're going? Can't you stay and have a little fun?" he took into her eyes with a grin taking his face. The other two had gathered closer and the one standing in front of her grabbed her chin, lifting it up so he could reach it better.

" _She's actually kinda cute. I almost feel bad now."_ he looked around their little pow wow taking in no other civilians, _"Move her to the alley,"_ Maybell went quietly but struggled just a tad. Yuratchka stayed where he was, cowering behind a wall while she was dragged off. Not even five minutes later he heard high pitched yelling from the side street. Fear controlled his eyes and adrenaline taking his arms and legs to it's control. He went sprinting down the alley shouting some profanities and her name, when he reached her it was too late.

Maybell stood there tall in shadows with a small knife in hand while her three attackers laid on concrete and dirt writhing with what Yura hoped was syrup across their bodies. He stood there in fear and contemplation, not wanting to move in case he ended up like them.

"Uhh…"

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I've definitely had harder opponents. What?"

"What the hell?! How the _fuck_ were you able to take down three grown men on your own?!"

"What do you mean 'how did I-... Oh right, you weren't there. You don't know my backstory."

"The fuck kind of backstory do you have?"

"Well I'll tell you everything when it comes up-"

"IT'S COME UP NOW!"

"But for now, I will only tell you this: rule one of fight club: don't talk about fight club."

"Who the actual fuck are you?! What are you!?"

"It's kinda chilly now and a little dark. Maybe we should go back? Right?"

"Not until you put that knife down."

"This was a gift! I'm not leaving it."

"The give it to me to carry." he steadily stretched out a hand.

"I'm not giving you Sang Solide."

"You named it? Fine, the put it away and never pull it pull it out again. But what are we going to do about them?"

"Them? They're not dead if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what did you do to make them stop moving and yelling in pain?"

"Strike three centimeters from large veins and arteries and blood loss will do the rest. They'll be fine so don't look at me like that, it was either they get a few boo-boos that mommy can kiss better," she said in a mocking tone, "Or I lose more of myself. Now let's go." She marched out of the alley with Yura trailing behind, still wary of the girl and her talents. Through the empty streets the blood trail lessened behind her just a few feet away from the scene.

Yura was in a daze the entire trek and didn't stop until at the door of Yuri's and Viktor's apartment.

"Thanks, you came down that alley to try and help me even though you would've been out cold with a single hit. You still tried to save me even if I didn't need it."

"Like I was gonna let you get hurt."

"And thanks for still walking with me even though you wanted to go back. But you should work on you stelth a little more. Not only do you have really heavy footsteps but breathing, I could tell you were there the entire time."

"Well fuck you too."

"Good night, Yura." she stepped into the apartment and immediately heard coaches yelling in concern.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?!"

"Oh my god! Nothing happened! At most it was sparring match!"

"SPARRING DOESN'T INCLUDE REAL INJURIES!"

"Well I don't have any so, yeah."

 **Hello! I am so sorry for such a late update. School has been killing me especially with it now being tech week and so many retreats all during and before midterms of junior year. The stories should be picking up more and be updated more frequently with spring break in three or five weeks, whenever Easter is really, and with summer at the end of May. In the meantime I am in a creative writing class so I have to write for that but I've been turning those stories into one shots for my fandoms and posting them. I would say keep an eye out for those, I already have two up, in the process of transforming a third, and tomorrow I will be starting my fourth and final short story. Moving on to poetry and then a screenplay I might do the same with.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update more often, I miss writing these and I love your thoughts and reviews so if you have something please let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **See you next time - 1-10 were taken**


End file.
